Angels Bleed Black
by ChelseaSmilesNoMore
Summary: What happens when because of certain happenings Sam and Dean have to bring a very popular celebrity along with them on their hunts? Will they be able to stop Lucifer and avoid the rabid paparazzi who have it in their heads that Dean is the rock stars secret lover? How does Sam deal with sharing a car with the two arguing "lovers"? What about a completely new obstacle? T as of now
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey this just a little plot bunny I had jumping around in my head. I'm not sure where I'm going with it so I'm up for suggestions. There'll probably be slash and I'm open to pairing suggestions. There is an OC that plays a large roll in the story so I'm sorry if that bothers you. The song in this chapter is "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Also my go to image for my OC is Alex Mckee so look him up if you wanna know what Aric looks like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Three Days Grace and I'm not making any money off of this.

Warnings: mentions of child abuse and human testing, Crowley, and slash.

* * *

Character Profile

Name: Aric Augustus Cade

Age: 21

Birthday: June 6th

Species: Unknown

Height: 5'7''

Weight: 128 lbs.

Eye color: violet

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Pale tan

* * *

"Dean! How in the hell are we going to find him!" Sam hissed at his brother, though his voice was almost washed out by the constant flow of people pouring into the concert venue.

"I don't know! But he's here." Dean murmured, glancing around looking for the vampire in question.

"I know that!" Sam hissed, "But if we don't hurry up and find him someone's going to die."

"Yeah." Dean muttered noncommittally as he started pushing his way towards the front of the crowd. Sam groaned in irritation. They weren't going to be finding anything in this crowd. '_Why couldn't the vampire chose some small town band?"_ Sam thought in irritably. Instead the vampire chose the current most popular hard rock band out there. He chose Angels Bleed Black...The band that brought actual rock back to the most popular music. Though Sam assumed it was more of the lead singer being "the hottest celebrity ever" than the guys actual talent.

"Sam! Hurry up!" Dean snapped, drawing Sam's attention back to the situation at hand. Just then the band walked on to the stage and the fans started roaring and screaming out their love for Aric, the front man.

"Hey! How're y'all doing tonight?" Aric shouted amiably into the microphone, a lopsided grin gracing his feature. He got a roaring response from the crowd, and without further adieu the band started playing.

"Not ones for much of an introduction" Dean muttered absently, still scanning the crowd for the vampire. Sam grunted in agreement just as the first song started playing.

_"On the ground I lay_

_Motionless in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Did I fall asleep?_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare"_

Sam had to admit the man had a pleasant voice and even Dean looked impressed despite the fact that it wasn't classic rock. Sam quickly diverted his attention away from the band and back to the crowd looking for a certain blonde haired vampire.

_"I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_

_In my time of dying"_

"Where is the damn thing hiding?" Dean snapped irritably, shoving some bimbo grinding against him into the mosh pit. Sam snickered at the girl's misfortune and turned back to his brother.

"I've no idea... This may not have been such a good idea," Sam shouted at his brother as a few people pushed in-between them, though it was barely audible. After a bit of shoving Sam and Dean managed to get next to each other again and continued surveying the crowd.

_"On this bed I lay_

_Losing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much_

_Or just not enough_

_Wake me up, I'm living a nightm-_Umphh" Aric was stopped mid sentence by a hand covering his mouth and a knife at his throat.

"Don't move," a voice whispered into his ear, but it got caught in the microphone and the whole crowd ended up hearing it. In only took a few seconds for before the whole crowds eyes were on the scene taking place on the stage. The crowd was rather hesitant in doing something; "was this part of the show?"

"Shit!" Dean cursed eyeing the vampire holding the singer hostage.

"Hey! What the hell 're you doing!?" Shouted the guitarist who started walking towards the front of the stage where the attacker was.

"Take one more step and he dies." The blonde haired man hissed, voice once again catching in the microphone. It was at this point that the guitarist stood back and a majority of the people in the crowd dialed 911. "That ain't gonna work assholes" The tall creature smirked.

"Dammit! Dean, what do we do?" Sam cursed, looking at his brother for a suggestion.

"I know you two 're out there...hunters...I see you." The vampire smirked, slowly cutting the shorter male's neck, but not deep enough to cause serious damage. "Leave before I kill him. He's a cutie..." The vampire threatened, licking the blood off of his knife and proceeding to bend down and slurp at the blood trickling down the vocalist's neck. The singer gained a bit of disgruntled look before gaining a secret smirk that the vampire couldn't see. Sam and Dean noticed though, as well as a few audience members who started whispering even more obnoxiously than before. "Leave." The vampire hissed once more. The brothers didn't move. They'd gotten this close and this bugger had been really hard to find. The vampire took this time to look directly at them and muttered, "Fine." He then lifted up his hostage's chin so that the younger male was forced to look at him. "Any last words, sweet cheeks?" The vampire asked, snickering at the nickname he gave the boy.

"Yeah, actually." The celebrity said, smiling up at his captor, shocking many people including Sam and Dean. "1.) This is all so disgustingly stereotypical," He paused trailing his hand up his captors arm until he was gripping the knife. "And 2.) I really don't feel like dying today" And before anyone could really process what happened, Aric somehow managed to grab the blade of the knife with his left hand, while spinning his body around enabling him to knee the vampire in the groin before punching him in the throat with his right fist. And it was silent. The crowd stared in aw at the man's fallen body lying haphazardly on the stage floor. A few seconds passed with no movement from the body, but fter a minute the body started to move again and the vampire stood up, licking its lips predatorily.

"Hm. Impressive, not even I saw that coming. I'll be seeing you later Sweetheart." The man said before sprinting off the stage and towards where the back exit was presumably located.

The crowd stood in stunned silence for a moment before cheering erupted from everybody in the lot.

"They do realize that the vampire threatened to come back, don't they" Dean bit out, somewhat annoyed.

"They don't know the man was a vampire. They think it's probably over...I mean the kid's security is going to be pumped to the max after this." Sam responded stating his logic. Dean snorted before looking back at the man on the stage.

"Hey guys! Well that was quite the interruption, eh?" Aric asked, a slight British accent tinting his voice, that neither of the brothers noticed before.

"Heh, he sounds like a Canadian, eh?" Dean joked, however it obviously wasn't appreciated by Sam who noticed the boys hand bleeding profusely...that and his neck was still bleeding, which was somewhat concerning. Especially since the upper part of the boy's tight fitting grey shirt was now stained a reddish color.

"He'll need help." Sam said, hearing the sirens in the distance.

"Trust me, I doubt he needs our help. He's set." Dean responded offhandedly.

"I would continue the concert, but I'm kinda bleeding out at the moment" Aric jokes half heartedly, knowing his fans are truly concerned for his well being.

"Dean, we should get going." Sam mutters, nudging his brother to the exit.

"Dude, we can't leave now! They'll probably think we were involved if we leave before everyone else." Dean hisses, using his head for once.

"Oh. Right" Sam responds somewhat embarrassed that he hadn't thought of that. It was at that moment that the guitarist from earlier ran up to the somewhat younger man and wrapped his scarf tightly around his front man's wrist, in an attempt to stop the blood. After Aric's wrist was wrapped up tightly he and the rest of the band then quickly exited the stage through the back entrance, which Sam thought was kind of stupid as the attacker left that way.

After a few minutes Dean spoke.

"So when do you think we can leave?" Dean asked. After the band left everybody had been standing there somewhat awkwardly, while the stage crew ran around like chickens with their heads cut off talking-screaming at each other about what to do.

* * *

"Dammit!" Dean yelled angrily once they got back into the hotel room about an hour later. "The bastard got away!"

"Dean, calm down. There really wasn't much we could do...' Sam trailed off as if remembering something. "Hey Dean? How do you think the kid was able to pull that fast one on the vampire?" Sam asked curiously. It took a lot to knock a vampire down, and that kid had done it in two hits...not to mention he'd been quick enough to gain an advantage over the creature.

"You mean besides the fact that the vampire was too busy raping the kids neck?" Dean snarked rather sardonically.

"Yeah." Sam said flatly, not bothering to retort to his brother's comment. "Why don't you call Cas?" Sam suggested after a minute.

"What the hell is Cas gonna do?" Dean asked somewhat irritated at his brother for thinking that Cas could solve all of their problems.

"I already heard about the incident and I have no idea how the boy managed to do what he did." Castiel said emerging from behind Dean. Dean would've yelled at the angel, but the look on the angel's face stopped him.

"Well, what do you know?" Sam asked, also noticing the look on his friend's face.

"That Aric Cade's previous guardian created a weapon that could be used to kill an angel...the only mortal weapon ever to be able to do such a thing." The angel muttered forlornly.

"Wait, so an angel was actually killed by this weapon?" Sam as incredulously.

"Yes. That is why we need the boy. Sources say that his old guardian is looking for him again and will do anything to get him back" Castiel responded.

"Wait, you wanna use the kid as bait in order to get the weapon?" Dean asked angrily, not liking the idea all that much...I mean the kid obviously left his old guardian for a reason and from what he's being told, probably a good one.

"Yes. We can't have this weapon in the mortal world. If demons were to get ahold of it-it would be bad." Castiel explained.

"Fine. But how in the hell are we going to get in contact with this kid?" Sam asked, but as soon as those words left his lips Castiel had disappeared only to come back a few minutes later with a disgruntled looking violet eyed man.

"What the fucking hell!?" The singer yelled flailing his arms, which probably wasn't good for his hand, which was no longer wrapped in anything.

"Be still." Castiel ordered the hysterical black haired male. The male abruptly stopped his flailing and turned to Castiel.

"You're an angel." The boy said bluntly after eyeing trench coat clad man for a few seconds, shocking all of the other occupants of the room.

"How in the hell did you know that!?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

"I see its wings." Aric deadpanned.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. A lot of things have happened recently that I don't understand." Aric mumbled, mostly to himself. He slowly walked over to the hotel room window and both Sam and Dean checked that there guns were still easily assessable, not trusting the new arrival at all.

"I named my band after them. They do bleed black, you know." Aric said detachedly bring the topic back to angels. Cas nodded slowly not exactly sure where the young male was going with this. Sam was shocked; this was a whole different person from who was on the stage not and hour and a half earlier. The youngest man in the room slowly opened the window and a large black raven flew in and perched on his shoulder.

'What the hell!?" Dean shrieked gesturing towards the large black bird that was nibbling affectionately on the shell of Aric's ear.

"This is Kurai." Aric explained, not bothering to elaborate.

"Well, I'm Sam and this is Dean and Cas" Sam said gesturing towards himself and the other two men respectively.

"Aric Cade." Aric said curtly.

"Aric let me heal you." Castiel said, walking towards the celebrity. Kurai squawked indignantly when Castiel started moving forwards and Aric muttered something in a language that was certainly not English, and probably not even human, but the bird calmed down and flew over to perch on the bedpost.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked, mouth agape.

"That's one of the weird things that have been happening lately. I can speak to animals in their own language." Aric explained, his eyes emotionless. Castiel proceeded to walk forward and gently touched Aric's forehead, healing him instantly. "I heal quickly you know. Those wounds would've been gone in an hour."

"Aric, how old are you?" Sam asked. He hoped to God that he was wrong in his theory, but he doubted it.

"I just turned 21."

"Dammit!" Sam cursed angrily.

"What?" Dean asked; he hated not knowing what was going on.

"Sam thinks he might filled with demon blood. It was after Sam's 21st birthday that his abilities first arose and it seams to be the same case here." Castiel explained as realization dawned on his face.

"But wait, didn't all the demon kids die aside from Sam? And even Sam doesn't have those abilities anymore unless he's pumped up on demon blood."

"You guys are freaks and you're wrong. Demon blood has nothing to do with those abilities." Aric said turning to walk out the door leaving three shocked people behind him. Kurai noticed his companion was leaving and flew to rest on his shoulder.

"Wait!" Castiel ordered after regaining his composure, slamming the door shut with an invisible force, which startled the raven causing it to fly out of the still open window.

"What?" Aric snapped.

"We need you?" Dean said, though it sounded like more of a question.

"No one ever needs me." Aric said turning once again to try and open the door. But before he could open the door and before Cas could even try to stop him from opening it another being appeared in the room next to the rock star.

"Aww my poor baby...Are they harassing you?" The figure cooed nuzzling his face into the shoulder of an extremely shocked Aric.

"Crowley!? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam yelled at the demon, who had now wrapped his arms around the shorter male's hips.

"God dammit-" Aric was cut off by Castiel.

"Don't say that."

"Satan bless it! Crowley what the hell are you doing?" Aric snapped. Despite the situation Dean couldn't help but laugh at the angel's perplexed expression at the change of wording he just encountered.

"Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to check up on my wittle baby boy." Crowley cooed and kissed Aric's cheek.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked shocked.

"Unfortunately." Aric muttered and Crowley gained a mock offended look.

"I'm hurt"

"Shut up!" Aric growled at the demon that was still invading his personal space.

"Crowley why are you involved with Aric" Castiel asked.

"Oh I'm not, but I wish I was. The wittle virgi-" Crowley was smacked around the head by a very irritated 'wittle virgin'. "Ow." Crowley said flatly, finally stepping back from the slightly shorter man.

"You're a virgin!?" Dean interrogated the fuming male with a disbelieving look on his face. "But you could screw anyone!"

"Can we not focus on my sex life!" Aric snapped. "And he knows me because I'm the one he dumped his blood into."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked Crowley. In all honesty, Sam extremely doubted that Crowley wanted to take over the world with evil minions.

"Simple. He was dying and I was bored." Crowley responded easily, smirking at the glare being sent at him by the singer.

"What do you mean he was dying," Sam asked somewhat concerned.

"Right to the chase." Crowley stated before smirking at Aric who was still glaring stonily at the demon. "How 'bout we go through his whole life's story?" Crowley paused briefly, but didn't wait for anyone to respond before he went on. "Poor little Aric here had to name himself." Sam and Dean looked shocked, even Cas looked a little stunned. "He was born into poverty and was made to do all of the chores. His parents got drunk every night from the money that they did have and beat him relentlessly. At age eight a man came to the house asking for Aric here. And his parents sold him" Crowley paused taking in the looks of disgust on Sam and Dean's faces. Cas looked appalled. Aric just glared at Crowley, knowing there was no point in trying to stop the headstrong man. He always got what he wanted. "Then the man did human testing on him and it wasn't until age 15 that my little boy managed to escape, but he was dying. Bleeding out from the latest project. And little old me found him on the streets of London lying there and looking pitiful. I was bored and he was dying, as I said before. He needed blood, so I gave him mine. He healed and I brought him to the States...The little idiot grew on me. He got adopted by some asshole that is using my baby's talent to get rich." Crowley finished, everybody aside from Aric looking shocked at the protectiveness in the demon's voice. "Oh don't look at me like that. Some demons have feeling too." Aric just snorted. "Anyway, the band is looking for you and so is the paparazzi." Crowley said, taking in his friends groan at the mention of the paparazzi. Crowley moved forward ad pecked Aric on the lips before vanishing.

"Don't ask." Aric said before rubbing his mouth from the kiss.

"Well you two seem close." Dean deadpanned.

"He's the first one to actually care about me..." Aric trailed off.

"What kind of tests did the man do to you?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"All kinds. He liked seeing how much pain I could withstand without snapping, he managed to find a way to control my dreams, he injected me with something which heightened my senses and reflexes..." Aric murmured eyes glazed and shoulders tense as if being locked in a memory he wanted no part of.

"Well it seems like some of those tests were beneficial." Dean said thoughtlessly. Sam winced jabbing Dean in the rib cage earing a glare.

"They weren't worth it." Aric said apathetically, lifting up his shirt to show his pale lightly muscled torso covered tons of thin silver scars, although none of them were protruding from his skin. Sam let out a shocked gasp and Dean's eyes bulged. Cas looked mournful. "Why do you need me?" Aric asked, bring the conversation back to the original topic.

"Well the angels and demons-"

"Are in a war. I know, Crowley told me. Now why do you want to drag me into this?" Aric asked cutting Dean off.

"We need the weapon your former guardian created." Castiel answered.

"Which one? He created a lot." Aric said mordantly.

"The one that can kill an angel." Sam elaborated.

"And you want to use me as bait." Aric concluded, looking at the apologetic faces that were gazing back at him. "Whatever. You're going to have to hide me from the paparazzi," Aric agreed, disregarding the fact that he still had three more show on the tour to preform in. "...Crowley probably won't be too happy about this." He added as an after thought.

"Great." Dean said before turning to Castiel, "Now what?"

"Just do as you normally do and wait for him to come to you." Castiel said before disappearing.

"I swear to God..." Dean trialed off irritably throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"So what do you know about the supernatural?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

* * *

A/N Reviews are appreciated. Also the relationship between Crowley and Aric is completely platonic, Crowley just likes messing with hi, which is why he's overly affectionate and calls him baby all the time. It infuriates Aric.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, this one is slightly shorter than the last one, but I think this one adds more comedic relief. :/ Anyway I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistakes I may've made. If you tell me I promise I'll fix it. I appreciate constructive criticism and since I don't know where this story is going I'm open for suggestions...

Warnings: Mentions of penises and creepy teenage fan girls...um yeah..

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, cause if I did it'd suck

* * *

Sam was up keeping watch on the sleeping forms of his brother and Aric, mainly to make sure Aric didn't try to run away in the middle of the night, not to mention, they still didn't know if the kid was some creepy-ass ax murderer or not. It didn't help that the kid's father figure was a freaking demon. Sam turned back to his computer, which he had averted his attention from to get a drink of water, when he heard a blood curdling shriek break past the lips of the youngest man in the room. Sam immediately ran over to the convulsing rock star, checking his temperature and heart rate; both normal. Another shriek.

"What the hell?" Dean snapped angrily as he woke up and quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I have no idea! He just, well he started scre-" Sam was cut off by another agonized yell. Aric flipped himself over and ripped his shirt off showing two black bones protruding from his back.

"W-what the hell!?" Dean yelled, sharing his brother's thoughts. It was then that the brothers noticed the feathers on the bones that were slowly, but steadily growing in size. Before either of the brothers could do anything Crowley popped into the room and ran over to the screaming young man.

"Dammit!" Crowley cursed holding the boy still from his thrashing.

"Ah! It huRTS!" Aric cried, getting louder at the end as blood started pouring from where the skin split to accommodate the wings.

"It'll be okay. Shh. It'll be all right" Crowley murmured gently to the sobbing youth, genuinely trying to comfort him.

"What the hell is going on!" Dean yelled aggravated at being out of the loop.

"He had dormant Krusnik blood in his system!" Crowley hissed in pain as Aric accidentally kneed him in the stomach.

"Well it ain't dormant anymore is it!?" Dean snarked. "What the hell is a Krusnik?"

"Look it up you fucking twat!" Crowley growled still trying to calm down the boy.

"Well what triggered it?" Sam asked.

"I've got no idea." Crowley muttered turning his attention back to the howling man beside him.

"Krusnik's are basically flying vampire vacuums?" Dean asked, wondering if the website was reliable or not.

"Yes, you ignorant twit! They feed off the blood of vampires...Shh it's okay" Crowley said, diverting his attention near the end to comfort the now almost fully winged young man.

"But why was the Krusnik blood in his system to begin with? You said he had human parents..." Sam trailed off before realizing what must've happened.

"What?" Dean asked, once again not at the same conclusion as the other two non-convulsing occupants of the room.

"The human testing." Sam said, allowing his brother to reach his own conclusion from that.

"You mean the evil scientist guy injected the kid with Krusnik blood?" Dean asked, a disgusted expression marring his features. With a final shriek Aric passed out and lost consciousness, long, silky, raven black wings adorning his back. Dean was just about to ask what they should do next, when the wings shattered like glass and disappeared.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." Crowley said bluntly. All the brothers could do was dumbly nod their heads in agreement. "Take care of him" And then Crowley was gone.

"I swear to God, sometimes those guys are worse than angels." Dean bit out irritably while walking back over to his bed and plopping down. "I'm going back to bed." Dean said before rolling over, facing away from the "flying vampire vacuum". Sam rolled his eyes and went over to tuck the singer back into bed. The younger Winchester was slightly shocked at how light the man was, but decided to tuck that thought away for later.

* * *

It had been a week since that day, and Sam was about to commit homicide...or suicide, whatever came first. Dean and Aric were constantly fighting and finding ways to antagonize each other. Dean's impulsiveness drove the cold and calculating teenager crazy and Aric's lack of emotion and supernatural tendencies drove the oldest Winchester off the wall.

The current argument, however, was taking place in a stingy motel room and for once Aric wasn't technically involved. Sam and Dean were arguing _over_ Aric, who was lounging on the bed as opposed to standing up like the brothers.

"Sam! Come on!" Dean pleaded. "You're better with kids than I am, so you take him"

"I'm not a kid" The violet-eyed man huffed from his spot on the bed.

"We don't technically know that. If you're a full Krusnik then you're just a baby." Aric tried to interrupt, but Sam continued. "And no Dean. It's your turn to watch him."

"I don't need a babysitter, you know" Aric stated haughtily.

"Shut up Aric!" Dean yelled. Aric looked rather indignant, which caused Sam to snicker. However, he was silenced by a glare from both Aric and Dean. "What am I even supposed to do with him? Play Candy Land?" Dean snapped, annoyed. Despite the argument Sam couldn't help but chuckle at Aric, who was scowling venomously at Dean.

"I don't play Candy Land" Aric muttered irritably and that was what finally did it for Sam, who burst out laughing. Even Dean sniggered, before remembering that he was supposed to be angry.

"See! You like him. You take him!" Dean argued.

"No." Sam said after regaining his composure.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because I'm going out to figure out exactly what he is," Saw gestured towards Aric, "and if there's a way to stop it."

"I'm human!" Aric snapped. "I'm just special."

"You're definetly special alright." Dean sneered. Aric was about to retort when he was interrupted.

"Aric, there's a difference between having special abilities and sprouting 18 foot wings so that you can fly with the birds, which you happen to be able to speak to." Sam explained. "We're just trying to figure out what the asshole did to you."

"Fine, but it's not like I'm going to run off." Aric muttered bitterly.

"We know; you'll fly off" Dean growled

"I will not." Aric squawked indignantly.

"Of course you won't" Dean retorted.

"Will you two stop acting like five year olds? I'm going to the library, so try not to kill each other." Sam said as he all but ran out the door, leaving Dean and Aric in an awkward silence. After a few minutes Dean broke it.

"I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry" Aric accused.

"Well sue me." Dean retorted.

"I'd win." The rock star smirked.

"Shut up pretty boy!"

"I'm not pretty!" Aric responded angrily.

"Whatever. C'mon," Dean said grabbing the smaller male's bicep.

"I can walk on my own!" Aric snapped.

"Aric Cade, lead singer and guitarist of the popular new band Angels Bleed Black was reported missing last week after an unknown man tried to murder him on stage at a concert in Detroit, leaving fans everywhere terrified. A few days ago he called his manager saying that he was fine, but that he would not be back for a while. So where is the enigmatic heartthrob? That's what people everywhere are wonderi-" Dean switched the channel angrily

"You're presence is polluting my channels too!" Dean complained, glaring at the man sitting next to him in the Impala.

"Well you could let me go." Aric suggested, despite the fact that he knew the answer was going to be no.

"No. You could be an evil demonic overlord...that or you'll definetly be wanted by them." Dean said as they pulled into the parking lot of a random diner.

"Demonic overlord? You mean Satan? Why would Satan want me? I'm 5'7'' and skinny as fuck," Aric said flatly.

"Someone's insecure." Dean smirked.

"I am not."

"You are."

And so the argument continued.

* * *

"Dean, wake up!" Sam shouted trying to contain his laughter. "Aric you too!"

"What" The two of them snapped simultaneously before glaring at each other.

"You guys this is serious!" Sam exclaimed before bursting out laughing contradicting his point.

"It's obviously not that serious." Dean snorted.

"No, it actually is," Sam said as he showed the two grumpy men that mornings newspaper headline. It read, "ARIC CADE'S MYSTERY MAN." Sam watched in amusement as he saw Aric and Dean's face slowly slip into an expression of absolute horror. Underneath the headline there were three pictures, one of Aric and Dean leaving the hotel room, one of them sitting together at the diner and in the last one Dean was grabbing Aric's shoulder and all up in his face, presumably yelling at him, though from the angle it was hard to tell.

"B-but how?" Aric stuttered, blushing, which was out of character for the usually apathetic and or sarcastic teenager. Sam thought it would've been cute if Dean weren't standing there next to him looking like he'd just swallowed a lemon.

"The paparazzi must've managed to track you down...that or a fan got lucky," Sam paused contemplating whether or not to break this next bit of news. He eventually decided he may as well. "Speaking of fans, yours have been rather supportive..._really_ supportive."

"How do you mean?" Aric asked somewhat hesitantly.

"See for yourself," Sam said, opening his laptop and showing a page of fan art. From Dean kissing Aric, to Dean fucking Aric. "There're fan fictions too..." Sam added looking more than a little perturbed.

"What the fuck! This article just cam out this morning! It's 10:00!" Dean exclaimed furiously. "Also, I am way bigger than that!" Dean snapped pointing to a picture of him having sex with Aric.

"Maybe not. Are you taking into account that at least half of your dick is up my ass in that picture?" Aric asked dryly, not really all that shocked anymore.

"How come you don't seem disturbed by this at all!?" Dean barked.

"Because he's probably used to it." Sam explained, looking at Aric for confirmation.

"Unfortunately. People pair me up with everyone. Females, males it doesn't seem to matter. I've been paired up with people from my band, people from other bands, Zac Efron, Ian Somerhalder...George Bush" Aric shuddered and Sam looked at him apologetically. He understood why the young man was paired with everyone though. He was not an ugly person, with pale porcelain colored skin, piercing violet eyes and thick black hair that fell in layers around his head and bangs that swept to the right, not quite concealing his eyes. He was probably paired with males a lot, well 1.) because teenage girls are creepy, and 2.) he had somewhat feminine features; a small nose and a small mouth, with full lips and long lashes. Sam also figured that Aric's enigmatic personality had a lot to do with it. No one knew where he came from, who his parents were, what school he went to, how he was discovered, etc.

"Ew." Dean winced, bringing Sam out of his thoughts. "Someone made you Bush's bitch?" Aric scowled and tried to punch Dean, but the older male easily dodged grinning victoriously down at the black haired man.

"Anyway, we need to leave before anymore paparazzi fly into town" Sam said deciding to intervene before an actual fight started.

A/N: I kind of feel like Aric is the little brother that Dean is allowed to harass, as with Sam he had to protect him. With Aric, he just has to make sure he doesn't die before they get the weapon. Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm open to pairing suggestions, femme slash, slash or straight pairings.


End file.
